The present invention relates to a connector to be connected to a circuit board.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-28284 discloses a coaxial connector for use in a circuit board. The coaxial connector disclosed in the publication comprises a plurality of signal leads disposed on an electronic circuit package and a plurality of ground members each of which surrounds each of the signal leads on three sides thereof. Each of the ground member is connected to a ground terminal disposed between adjacent ones of the signal leads.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-67955 discloses a balanced transmission line connector comprising a plurality of signal contact pairs each of which is surrounded by a plurality of ground members so as to prevent occurrence of crosstalk.
In each of the connectors mentioned above, it is required to contain the ground member of a special design. As a result, the connector is increased in size and complicated in structure.